What To Expect When A Vampire Is Expecting?
by HeathenVampires
Summary: A series of one shots about Harry/Ingrid and life after their bloodbinding. Mostly revolving around pregnancy and family life, side ship of Vlad/Erin. Follows on from "A Magical Day". - on hiatus.
1. Nursery

**Don't own the characters!**

 **My wonderful new friend Emma had me in stitches of laughter inspiring this little run of one-shots, basically following on from A Magical Day - this is the life of our vampire families.**

 **Like Chosen One-shots, these may vary from smutty to funny to fluffy with little rhyme or reason, and I'll be open to prompts. May not be perfectly linear - they are one-shots. The main difference being Chosen One-shots are Harry/Vlad and all about the slash, this is basically a big pile of heterosexuality.**

 **If you haven't read A Magical Day the main pair is Harry/Ingrid, with a side of Vlad/Erin and all four of them are vampires now.**

-YDHP-

Hanging up the heavy curtains that would stop he and his wife being dusted when they checked on their son (after he was born), Harry stepped back and admired the nursery. Dean Thomas, one of his Gryffindor friends from Hogwarts, had been honoured to be asked to help decorate and had sketched an amazing mural on the wall. Castles surrounded by the night sky, prowling wolves and vampires in an excellent likeness of himself and Ingrid. There were bats silhouetted on the moon, and the rest of the walls were dark greens and browns, forest themed. The furniture was nearly all black and red, but that was Ingrid's game so Harry wasn't about to argue. There were still four months to go, his beautiful wife only five months along. The wife in question, Ingrid, was staring down into the crib. The look on her face wasn't promising, so Harry carefully approached. Ingrid loved him, he knew that with certainty but she still struggled with emotions at times, especially pregnant and he didn't want to scare her away.

"Ingrid? Are you alright love?" She didn't run away, so Harry felt safe to wrap his arms around her waist carefully, resting over the bump where their son was growing. "What's wrong?" Ingrid didn't answer immediately, but he could feel the tension in her body that said she was trying. "I'm scared." "Of what?" "Not being a good mother." "Why on earth would you think that? I for one already know you'll be amazing." Ingrid turned in his arms then, forcing him to step back a little to accommodate her bump. "My mother was never around, so I don't really have any kind of role model to go on." "Ingrid, have you forgotten who you're married to?" She looked up at him then, clearly confused. "Not last I checked, why?" "I have no parents, and I'm scared too. But this baby was made from the purest love I have ever known, and I know in my heart - whether it beats or not - that we will do our best for this child." Understanding flooded the silvery blue eyes Harry desperately hoped their son would inherit, and her eyes dropped. "I'm sorry, that was hardly fair of me." Pushing her chin back up gently, Harry kissed his wife softly. "I don't want you spending every minute of every day thinking about how my parents are dead. I don't even do that anymore."

Mindful not to crush her, Harry pulled Ingrid closer to him and kissed her temple. "I love you." "I love you too" was just audible, barely a whisper but he had his enhanced vampire hearing now. Feeling the shift in Ingrid that he knew what would follow, he hastened to grab her hand and pull her to their room. "Not in the nursery, we promised remember?" Ingrid smirked up at him, vulnerability gone as she commanded the very extensive powers of seduction she exuded. Every inch of her was enough to make Harry weak in the knees, rushing to feel skin on skin as they shed their 'decorating' clothes. Ingrid stretched out in their coffin, the way she knew made Harry groan with want. Torn between the pale arch of her neck, the peaks of her breasts and the curve of her abdomen, Harry felt his fangs drop and pulse with desire. "There's the fire I wanted, get in here wizard boy."

Hurrying to comply, Harry climbed into their double coffin and rolled Ingrid to her side to take the weight off her back, kissing her and tracing the body he knew better than his own with his fingers. He'd expected her to want slow, reaffirming and emotional but found himself mistaken as Ingrid straddled him, pinning her body down and smirking as he reached automatically for her stomach. "You like having this mark on me don't you?" There was no point lying, Harry nodded. "I love it. I love that we made a child together and that it's growing inside you, I love that there is something that will literally be both of us alive and in the world. Most of all, I love you." Ingrid smiled then, not a smirk or a seductive grin, a pure genuine smile that made Harry feel the echo of a heartbeat. Encouraging her to rise up, Harry reached between them, finding her wet and ready for him as he guided himself into place.

Every time was better than the first time, knowing the others body better and falling a little bit more in love each day. Not wanting to risk hurting her, Harry made shallow thrusts up and down, loving the feeling of being inside her more than anything else. Ingrid moaned and whimpered above him, moving in sync with him and bracing her hands against his and the side of their coffin. He could see the sharp points, her fangs elongating as she lost control of her body and it made him burn. Careful to support her weight, Harry shuffled back to lean in a sitting position, lifting his knees for Ingrid to lean back against so he could thrust harder into her. The change in pace was clearly welcome, Ingrid's eyes flashing red as he licked his thumb and rubbed at her nipple, taking advantage of the new sensitivity of her changing body. "Fuck Ingrid, you're so hot, so beautiful." Her nails dug into his chest, a sign he knew well as he moved faster, rubbing and stroking and teasing every spot he knew until Ingrid clenched and fluttered around him, shaking against his body as she came. His body could never resist the call of hers, arching up and spilling into her as white light filled his vision. She whimpered as he came inside her, aftershocks rocking her body until he felt steady enough to help her out of his lap.

Nuzzling at her neck as he spooned behind her, Harry pressed kisses along the pale shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I meant what I said earlier Ingrid, you're going to be an amazing mother." "Mmm, shut up and go to sleep before I cut out your tongue." Smiling as he clicked his fingers to close their coffin, Harry drifted off contently. There was the Ingrid he knew and loved.

-YDHP-

 **There you go Emma, your idea has come to fruition!**


	2. Cravings

**Don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

 **Here's another one for Emma, the inspiration behind the Harry/Ingrid shipping here!**

 **Coming up with the prompt for this one had us both in fits of laughter.**

 **Expect horny Ingrid and interesting pregnancy cravings. And a clueless Count Dracula.**

-YDHP-

"If you don't bring me some peanut butter to go with this pigs blood in the next five minutes, I will grind you into paste as a substitute!" Harry was already hurrying to the window, preparing to take flight in his bat form to soothe his... darling wife and her pregnancy cravings. Pigs blood and peanut butter... He'd always heard pregnant women craved pickles. Then again, that was human women, not vampires. Flapping his wings harder, Harry sighed with relief as he landed outside the 24 hour store. Unsure which type Ingrid wanted (crunchy, smooth, creamy, low sodium, it was endless!) Harry got one of everything. The guy behind the counter smiled knowingly at Harry's basket. "Pregnant missus right? Yeah, my wife was mad for pickles, the smell of her sisters shampoo and mixing together banana and chocolate milkshake." Nodding and silently hoping the man would hurry up, Harry exchanged the money he had for the bag of peanut butter and dashed off. Barely clearing the range of view before he took off again, Harry hoped he'd be allowed to live in exchange for the huge selection of peanut butter he'd brought.

"Honey, I'm home?" Harry called out jokingly, suddenly leapt upon by Ingrid who tore the bag from his hand. "I didn't know which one you wanted and I'm kind of hoping you don't grind me into paste so I got all of them." He may be a vampire, and trying to be supportive, but Harry would never ever understand Ingrid literally spooning peanut butter out of the jar, dipping it in the bowl of pigs blood and eating it. Fighting nausea, Harry sipped at his goblet of soya substitute blood and waited to see how long this wave of craving lasted. Often when Ingrid got an intense food craving, it was followed by a spike in hormones that often led to Harry having the unlife fucked out of him. Hence the soya blood, he would probably need his strength.

His wife cleared half a jar of crunchy peanut butter, a few spoons of creamy and another few of smooth before she was finally satisfied. There was pigs blood smeared across her fingers and face and the entire kitchen reeked of both the blood and the butter. "Better?" Ingrid nodded, licking her fingers clean and Harry thought that shouldn't be so distracting. The fire in Ingrid's eyes that he recognised was already starting, so Harry quickly downed his glass and stood. "Shower?" Ingrid nodded again, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him along. He was equal parts enthralled to get Ingrid naked as he was desperate to get her out of the messy clothes she was wearing. His own clothes soon followed, the cold water in the shower not affecting either of their technically-dead bodies as he pushed Ingrid under the spray. The second her face was clear he kissed her, ignoring the less than appealing taste of her cravings in favour of feeling her lips on his.

They rinsed off perfunctorily, the main aim being getting the pigs blood and peanut butter off Ingrid's skin before she mauled Harry sexually again. As soon as the last of the nightshade soap bubbles fell away, Ingrid was back on him with rough kisses and touches. Nails dragged over his sensitive spots, Ingrid groaning into his mouth as he explored her body in return. Sliding a hand down and finding her slick and wet, Harry wrapped hands around her thighs and lifted her into the wall. "Gotta love vampire strength" he panted against her neck, Ingrid's lack of patience evident as she grasped his cock and practically pulled him inside her. The sudden tight slickness surrounding his cock made Harry's knees buckle, and he had to fight to keep them both up as Ingrid writhed against him, demanding he move. Shifting his grip on her and feeling her wrap her legs around his waist, he felt a little more secure as he let his hips slide back and forth, only withdrawing a few inches and pressing back in harder.

He'd barely even started before Ingrid was coming, shaking around him and gripping tightly at his shoulders. "Blood I'll miss this part of being pregnant." Ah, she was able to speak again, rather than make incomprehensible sounds of pleasure. Well, she was until Harry starting moving again, rocking his hips into her and reveling in every arch, moan and gasp her body gave as they moved towards climax together. The grip in his shoulders hadn't eased, nails pressed deep in his skin as he kissed Ingrid, forgetting the taste of her "meal" and mimicking his thrusts with his tongue until Ingrid whimpered, shaking and trembling again and dragging Harry to orgasm with her. Only the fact Ingrid and the baby were reliant on him keeping them upright stopped him buckling to the floor of the shower, drawing on strength and stamina to hold them up until Ingrid nodded at him to let her down. Holding her close beneath the spray, Harry smiled into her hair. Even if she ate gross stuff, this was all worth it.

* * *

"The sooner you flap off, the sooner you'll be back now stop panicking!" Vlad and Harry were both off to special "Chosen One" meetings, something about a peace treaty between wizards and vampires. He wasn't really sure. Vlad had asked/demanded the Count come and keep watch over Ingrid and Erin, both pregnant and highly irritable. He was basically here in case they suddenly started popping babies out, the Count would have the necessary concentration to telepathically communicate with Vlad and Harry in Transylvania. That didn't make any of them happier to be around each other, though he expected the females were getting on better when they had similar things to complain about. He was about to toss off his cape and get comfortable with a bottle of Pinot Norwegian when Ingrid *politely* called him from the next room. "What?" "We need pickles!" Two voices echoed back, and he was completely prepared to tell them exactly what they could do with pickles.

"I told you, be nice!" Vlad's voice echoed in his head then, and the Count was forced to shelve his bloodlust. "Very well, what exactly are pickles?" "They are like pickled eyeballs, only vegetables rather than human eyes." "They sound very dull and breather-ish, where does one find these pickles?" "At the store, Erin ate the last lot." "Did not!" "Did so!" Rubbing fingers over his temples, the Count mastered the urge to stake his daughter and his son's fiance. "Fine, fine. If it will get me away from this racket! Where's the breather money?" Ingrid tossed him a wallet, the Count no longer carried British currency as he'd moved back to Transylvania. "Half a mile East. And if you come back with the wrong thing, I will make you wear it." Ingrid scowled at him, but he was Count Dracula - he gave as good as he got. Realising he was in danger of yet another lecture from Vlad, he added a little extra venom to his scowl before swirling his cape around and flawlessly transforming into his bat form.

Aiming himself in the Eastern direction, the breather shop was evident quickly. Checking the wallet did indeed contain breather money (he wouldn't put it past Ingrid), he checked the collar of his cape and headed into the establishment. A very bored looking overweight man sat behind the counter, smelling of loneliness and body odour. O+, not worth the hassle. Scanning the shelves, his eyes landed on what looked a lot like pickled eyeballs. "Pickled onions? Why would anyone bother pickling something that looks like garlic?" Shoving the jar back on the shelf, he expected he was on the right lines. There were a few other people in the store, doing garlic knows what at 3 in the morning and staring at him as though he were dressed strangely. A quick check with his hand, yes his hair was still perfect. Glancing down, his usual attire of waistcoat, trousers and boots were all in order. Cape was fixed just right, those breathers were just jealous. That must be it.

After about ten minutes of trying to work out the difference between pickled things and gherkins, and dangerously close to flaming the whole row, the Count heard someone approach. "You alrigh' mister?" Drawing himself up to full height, the Count glowered. "You may address me as Count." "Ok then, you alrigh' Count?" the shop girl drawled in a bored voice. "I am trying to purchase some pickles. Which of these is those?" "Well they are all pickled, what sorta thing you after?" Resisting the urge to bite - she was B-, it usually made him feel bloated - he tried to look as unimpressed as possible. "I have no idea, my daughter is full of some half-spawn and requested pickles. Kindly inform me which of these is the correct thing." The woman looked at him as though he were a moron, laughing and saying "Why didn' ya say pregnant? Them's what you want!" The woman was indicating the jars on the very end, full of long green tubular things swimming in a vile coloured liquid. "If you have shown me the wrong thing, I will have your guts for an Alice band. Are we clear?"

"Yeah yeah, just 'urry up before ya scare the customers off. What ARE you dressed as mate? Sorry, Count mate?" Growling in frustration, the Count picked up two of the jars indicated, refraining from slamming the glass down lest it break and he be forced to go back for more near that irksome shopping assistant. The overweight man looked at him with a tired sense of curiousity, scanning and bagging the 'pickles' and taking the breather money. "What about your change mister?" "Keep it, I must leave this wretched establishment before I incinerate the lot of you!" Stalking out of the store, he held the bag carefully as he transformed - they could get broken in transit if he wasn't careful and this area was too populated to flit through the streets even now. Landing flawlessly outside the Potter-Dracula castle, the Count let himself in. Depositing the bag of 'pickles' on the kitchen table and tossing the breather wallet at his daughter, the Count resumed his lounging and cracked open the bottle. This is why he'd stopped after Vlad, though he should have gone for an heir and a spare but Beelzebubs bogbrush, pregnant vampiresses are more trouble than they are worth.

-YDHP-

 **Count Dracula pickle shopping! What more can you want in a fanfic?**


	3. Baby Shower

**Don't own the characters.**

 **Another funny prompt for this Harry/Ingrid deal.**

 **Baby shopping boy vamps and a baby shower!**

-YDHP-

Stood next to Count Dracula and his best friend Vlad, Harry was in what he was told was the vampire equivalent of "Mothercare" - "The Bat Nest". While Harry wasn't entirely sure what his father in law was doing here, himself and Vlad had been sent by their pregnant vampiress partners. And so, the three full grown, powerful vampires were stood looking utterly lost at the mercy of ten different kind of stuffed bats. "You don't even get fangs until your teens, why in the name of Merlin would you want one that's designed to teach your baby how to bite?" "It's never too early for good habits!" Looking up at the Count, Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I am not above hexing you to be a bat with butterfly wings again dad, at least try to be helpful." Vlad flashed his friend a smile, pushing the Count away from the "biting practice" toy bats.

"I am being helpful! I brought you here didn't I?" The vampire had a point, neither Harry or Vlad knew where this place was beforehand. "Yes, but given that you're excited to be a grandfather twice over, you should be less sulky." "Don't say such a thing Vladdy! I'm too young to be a grandfather!" "Dad, you're six hundred and fifteen!" Biting back a laugh at the antics of the family he voluntarily married in to, Harry gave up and went to the help desk. A very old, rather dusty smelling vampire glared down at him, and Harry was suddenly very glad when Vlad joined him. The old vampire recognised "the chosen one" instantly, suddenly trying to look helpful. "Me and my friend here both have pregnant vampiresses to tend to, where's the bat shower section?" The old vamp was tripping over his cape to help Vlad, and by proxy Harry then. The Count loitered around complaining about the unfairness of everything, but that was such normal behaviour Harry didn't bat an eyelid.

"Foam stakes? Why would you even give your children these?" Vlad smacked Harry on the arm with the blunt end of one, tossing it aside in favour of looking at the different coloured decorative chains of what (he hoped) were not real bats. "Black, red and blue? Erin likes blue." Harry nodded, trying to decide which size coffin-shaped balloons Ingrid would like best. "The biggest ones" was whispered to Harry by Vlad, so Harry chose the biggest ones. "So Count, you inviting Tonks? How is that going anyway?" Vlad had to bite his lip not to giggle at the look on his dads face at being caught out again dating a breather - though at least a magical one. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Sure you don't. Now let's get the baby capes and chewy bats and get going before the girls run out of peanut butter and pickles again, they almost set fire to Tescos last week." Dumping the pile of baby supplies on the counter, Vlad followed suit and pulled out a rather odd looking card. "Standard VHC issue, you have no idea how much they pay me for just being me." His friend grinned as the old vampire took the card, then clicked his fingers and suddenly everything was shrunk down into bags. "I forget you're a damn good wizard as well as uber-vampire." Vlad was special in both worlds, but he was also just Vlad to Harry.

"It gets hard to tell where one ends and the other begins sometimes, I rarely have to remember spells and I can pretty much do anything." Vlad pocketed the bags, dragging his father away from wondering in to a vampiress dress shop. "You have a girlfriend, and I am not facing the wrath of Tonks because you think six centuries is too soon to be a grandfather. Now get flapping!" The Count grumbled, muttering about ruining his fun but dutifully flickered into bat form, Harry and Vlad following suit. Harry and Vlad could both apparate, but neither wanted the Count knowing that as he'd demand they visit Transylvania more often - and they both liked living in Britain. Landing outside Harry and Ingrid's castle - it was bigger as Harry had inherited Potter Manor, though manor wasn't the right word for the enormous structure - they dashed off to check on their baby mamas. The Count followed, picking up the nearest bottle of blood and pouring himself a goblet. All of them were fighting laughter at him failing to notice it was a soya bottle, suppressing laughter until the oldest of them all started spluttering. "Curse this synthetic goo!" Of all of them, only Ingrid drank human blood full time, though Erin had cravings while pregnant and Vlad wasn't stupid enough to argue with her.

They all broke down into giggles, Vlad taking pity and floating a bottle of human over to the Count. "Three out of four of us drink soya, you should expect such things!" Watching his father in law drink quickly to mask the taste of soya no doubt lingering, Harry picked himself up off the floor next to his wife and kissed Ingrid. "Did I say hello?" "Must have missed it." Vlad and Erin were making gagging noises and pulling faces next to them, but both flashed bright smiles when they were glared at. "I remember us making that reaction when we caught them on the roof. I have to say, I don't remember that lesson on stargazing at Hogwarts." Vlad and Erin both ducked their heads, they'd be flushed if they had blood in their system. Harry wondered how Erin managed, being around three magical vampires all the time and being limited to only vampire powers. Then again, she was engaged to the chosen one, she could be human and still be the safest person ever.

"Remus and Sirius are bringing the breather food right? I don't think our old room-mates will appreciate a choice between soya or human blood." Harry nodded, checking his watch. "We better go get set up, they'll be here in an hour." Ingrid had originally protested at half a dozen Gryffindors appearing in their home, but Harry pointed out she would get gifts and Ingrid acquiesced. He loved his wife dearly, but Harry had let go of house barriers the minute he fell in love with the Slytherin girl. Part of him suspected Ingrid was only trying to wind him up anyway, so Harry took one of the decoration bags from Vlad, kissed his wife again and flitted down to the party room. Or it would be, once Vlad unshrunk the decorations. Harry looked down in surprise when the bag suddenly emptied as Vlad clicked his fingers, then waved his hands around a couple of times. "Hows this?" Every decoration was up, gifts folded or wrapped and balloons inflated. "Show off." Vlad grinned, toothy and fanged but bright and genuine. "What can I say? Now we have a free hour to spend with our partners before company gets here." Suddenly seeing Vlad's point, they quickly dashed up and claimed their partners. "We'll be back dad!" Vlad called out, and Harry caught "Oh yes, leave me here by myself! It's fine!" called back as he pulled Ingrid to their bedroom. Coffin room. Whatever.

"Three more months and he'll be here, excited wizard boy?" Nodding, Harry indulged in kissing his wife, more than used to the bizarre things she ate now. The heat he'd never tire off built between them, clothes falling away and bodies twining in their coffin. "I love you" fell from his mouth between whimpers and groans of pleasure, "I love you too" repeated back as Ingrid gasped and arched beneath him. Uncaring of whether they were late to the party or not, Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled contently. Vlad knocking on the door and threatening to let the Gryffindor boys in was enough to rouse Harry, though Ingrid complained for a moment before Harry convinced her to re-dress. "Unless you want to give Seamus the thrill of his life and scare poor Neville speechless?" "Are you saying I'm scary naked now?" Shaking his head and ducking to kiss the bump of her stomach, Harry helped fasten her dress. "No, but as Neville is gay I doubt he'd be expecting naked vampire women. Then again, you'd probably turn him straight." "Good save wizard boy." Ingrid kissed him again, letting him take her hand and lead them back to the party room. Remus and Sirius were there too, and it was obvious their heightened senses could tell exactly where they'd been. Though Harry expected the bright, satisfied smiles said enough.

Vlad and Erin were chatting to the Gryffindors, and Seamus was predictably complaining that the two "chosen ones" got all the hot girls. Smiling and kissing Ingrid again just because, Harry quickly grabbed his wife a goblet of blood before she got ideas about eating the other Hogwarts graduates. "No dad, for the last time you can't eat my old classmates!" Vlad was fending off his father, who was hovering anxiously and eyeing up the boys. "Are you sure Vladdy? Just a taste!" "No dad, now go over there before I fangcuff you to a chair." They were saved by a knock at the door, Erin darting off and returning with Miss Tonks. The Count soon relaxed as the woman appeared, and Harry couldn't help laughing at the odd couple. Hermione was behind them and Harry leapt to hug her. "Haven't seen you since the binding, where have you been?" Hermione flushed, miming at the other visitor Harry hadn't noticed. "Wolfie?" The half-ling that had looked like a young teenager at the wedding stood before him, looking very much not a child anymore. "Hermione asked if she could study my genetics, out of curiousity. Turns out if you play with halfling DNA and magic you can set off what she called the 'maturity' switch. Twelve years old and a full grown adult." Looking at his friend, Harry connected the dots. "So you... tested out the new body?" Hermione nodded, Wolfie wrapping an arm around her and holding her to his chest.

"Wolfie? Is that you?" Vlad had finally clocked the newest arrivals, looking at his half brother in amazement. Ingrid joined them, staring at Wolfie. "Blimey Vlad, he's taller than you!" Vlad scowled but continued looking, the boys round face had slimmed down and he had spiky hair artfully tousled over his head, a tall lean body and in all fairness to Hermione, he looked good. Not that Harry cared for men but still. Wolfie explained the genetics and magic mixup that had led to it, and Harry took the time to chat with his friends and godfathers. "Not long now and you'll be a father, little Prongs Jr." Harry nodded, ignoring the faint spark of hunger being surrounded by six people with a pulse gave him and sipping on his soya blood. "What's even in that stuff if it's not blood?" Harry shrugged, alchemy wasn't his area. "Soya, various other weird things but it's totally vegetarian and no humans died. All in all, it's good." Draco was eyeing up the strange liquid closely, and Harry remembered Potions was his area. "I'll give you a bottle to take home, you can study it to your hearts content then." Draco flushed at being caught out, and then the Count was demanding everyone come play 'Vampires and Peasants'.

"For the last time, you are not biting wizards to see if they taste different!" Vlad was pointing up at his father, which may look odd to others but it was the equivalent of a wizard pressing a wand to your throat when it was Vlad. "Fine Vladdy, bite free guarantee!" "Good, or the Council will be tossing you in a garlic bath." As he was technically head of the VHC, Vlad could probably override that, but as the one who pushed for peaceful coexistence, he wouldn't. "Plus, we're a little old for hide and seek. And we are not playing truth or dare again, not after last time. I still have nightmares about Seamus in Ingrid's corset." Harry choked on his drink, having blissfully forgotten the night Seamus and Dean both got utterly plastered and dared each other to dress as 'vampire ladies'. Dean had suited Erin's dress surprisingly well, but Seamus had stripped off to nothing and pulled on a corset of Ingrid's. Which had promptly been burnt after they all screamed in terror.

As the night wore on and there were gifts and food and Count Dracula trying to play a (thankfully fireproofed) game of Monopoly, then Sluedo and "Slayer Scrabble" (it had a lot more letters designed to spell things like blood, stake and dust), Harry couldn't stop smiling. Vlad and Ingrid were thrilled with their brother being grown up and getting away from their less-than-stellar mother figure. Hermione already had it, but Wolfie was also gifted with permission to enter either Harry and Ingrid's or Vlad and Erin's homes. His family might be strange, and it may have taken him years to find it (The Count and Tonks were now trying to work out how baby monitors worked without magic), but this was home and he was happy.

-YDHP-

 **Not really much to say here other than I hope this isn't terrible!**


	4. Twilight

**Don't own the characters.**

 **Pretty sure this is another prompt from Emma - The Draculas watch Twilight!**

 **If you also follow Chosen One-shots, that's got a couple of prompts to be filled too so there will be more there soon.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Are you kidding me? A cheesy teenage vampire romance film?" Ingrid was less than enamoured with Harry's choice of movie then. "Come on, it's meant to be hilariously bad if you're a vampire, and Vlad and Erin and your dad are coming over. Should be hilarious!" Feeling his beloved wife glare even harder, Harry pulled out his most pathetic puppy face. "Pleaseeee?" Holding the 'Twilight' case out of the way just in case Ingrid tried to flame it, Harry waited. "Fine, but if there aren't pickles waiting for me I'm going to stake you." Grinning in triumph, Harry kissed Ingrid. Things took a predictable turn as Ingrid yanked at his clothes, literally tossing him into their coffin. "How long til the others get here?" Harry managed to pant out between Ingrid's tour of the sensitive points of his body. "Long enough. Now stop talking!" Nodding, Harry lay back and watched as Ingrid 'magicked' her clothes away. "I love magic. Right, right, no talking. I love you." Harry smiled brightly at his wife, receiving a small one in return before she resumed her attack on his mouth. "I love you too you idiot." Feeling the warmth in his chest he always got when Ingrid said that, Harry rolled their bodies so Ingrid was beneath him. Kissing down the pale neck, nuzzling over the soft curve of her collarbone and grinning up cheekily before he tongued at her nipples. Harry reveled in the arch of her back, the moans of pleasure and the cool fingers twisting in his hair. Using his own hands to hold down her hips, Harry kissed at the swell of Ingrid's stomach. "You're so beautiful." The grip in his hair tightened, reminding Harry Ingrid was not so patient when it came to sex, especially since she'd fell pregnant.

Letting her pull him up, Ingrid kissed him roughly and arched her hips in invitation. Sliding a hand down to tease her, Harry stroked at her wet slit until Ingrid dug her nails into the nape of his neck. Figuring she'd reached the end of her patience, Harry held eye contact with Ingrid as he penetrated her, letting the connection of their bloodbinding sing through his body as he joined with the woman he'd love forever. Shuddering in pleasure already, he felt Ingrid rock her hips into his, their eyes still locked at he started moving. Ingrid's eyes fluttered shut as his hips rocked with hers, gasps and breathy moans driving him higher as Harry looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him. The slow, gentle thrusts could only sate them both for so long, his rhythm speeding up as Harry set to making Ingrid fall apart with pleasure. Feeling her body start to shake, Harry bent to tongue at her nipple again and felt her shatter beneath him, clenching and arching and moaning so beautifully it made his chest ache as he followed. He'd barely moved to lie next to her, not wanting to lie across her stomach where their son was growing, before the door knocked. "Bats! I bet that's Vlad, he has an unfathomable sense of timing." Chuckling at the disgruntled look on Ingrid's face, Harry smoothed a hand over her bump and kissed her. "I'll shower and answer the door, you take your time love. Yes, there will be pickles." Answering the look in her eyes, Harry flitted off before he gave in to the urge to continue touching Ingrid.

Showering off and dressing quickly, Harry relished the vampire speed thing as he let Vlad and Erin in a moment later. Vlad smirked up at Harry's wet hair, which he'd forgotten to dry magically in his rush. "I see why it took so long to answer the door, we were interrupting." Unable to resist winding up his brother-in-law, Harry smirked. "Oh no, we were just finishing." Vlad cringed at the mental image, pretending to heave at the information before sitting down and taking the offered soya blood. "So did you ask her?" "Ask her what?" Erin, taking her own goblet of human (pregnant vampires, don't mess with their blood) and looking between them with interest. Harry nodded, accio-ing the DVD and holding it out. "She said yes, as long as there were pickles. I had to pull out the puppy dog face though." Vlad grinned as he read over the case, handing it back to Harry. "Wow, pulling out all the stops." Setting down the jars of pickles, peanut butter and various other horrendous combinations the pregnant vampiresses loved, Harry sat sipping his own goblet as Ingrid appeared. She graced her brother and his fiance with a quick hug each before hurrying to start in on the spread of food.

The door knocked again, though Vlad flitted off to answer it. "Hey dad. Hello Miss Tonks." They all heard the sound of skin on skin, Tonks had predictably smacked Vlad around the ear. "Don't call me that, or I'll start calling you Your Grandness again." Vlad was holding his hands up in surrender when they walked back in, promising to behave. He hated being reminded of his technical position as Grand High Vampire, though he rarely excercised it as he hated 'vampire politics'. Vlad probably wouldn't have even taken his position at all, but to allow Harry to bind with Ingrid he'd had to rewrite laws that allowed wizards to bind to vampires, with the provision they be turned within six months of the union in case they had affairs to sort out that required going out in the daylight. Harry would never be able to make that up to Vlad, Vlad literally changed millenia old rules to let his best friend marry his sister. That was top rate friendship there.

"So, are you two going to officially declare you're dating, or are you some kind of portable snack the Count hasn't eaten?" Erin was surveying the only non-all-vampire couple here with interest, well all the interest that wasn't on her bowl of mice buns. "You children and your labels, what is a word like dating to the Prince Of Darkness?" Tonks actually rolled her eyes next to the Count then, transforming her features quickly to look exactly like her vampire counterpart before he turned back. They were all stifling laughter as the Count turned round in confusion, bursting into hysterics when he fell over a chair in surprise. Tonks switched back quickly, kissing the 'prince of darkness' and making Vlad and Ingrid cringe and remonstrate him in sync. "Dad!" Ingrid was already levitating her selection of food, setting it on the table at the side of the sofa put there for this very purpose. "Are we watching this detestable movie or not?" Picking up the DVD case, Harry guided the guests into the room and they took their usual seats. Which meant the Count took up almost an entire sofa to himself, stretching out regally before Tonks shoved his legs aside and sat next to him. She really was enough of a challenge for the vampire.

Putting the disc in the DVD player and making everyone promise not to flame it if they didn't like it (Ingrid didn't technically answer him), the movie started. It was predictably awful, the 'sparkling' vampires making everyone laugh and the bizarre way their coven lived making the Draculas look confused. "Wow, how much would not being able to eat food suck? And imagine going to breather school over and over again to blend in. Not to mention being trapped as teenagers forever." Erin and Vlad had slowly moved from sitting next to each other to Erin actually sitting in his lap, both of them chuckling at the ridiculous film. "What is this nonsense?" "Twilight!" Harry answered the Count cheekily, turning back to see Ingrid glare at him while chewing viciously on a pickle. "Oh come on, you can't suck the change out of a human! Where would the fun be in that? Not to mention how much faster this would all have gone if they'd just staked him!" "I don't think stakes and garlic work in this particular movie Dad." Vlad tried to soothe his father, who was clearly growing more irate. Luckily, the movie was over soon after and the Draculas - the natural born vamps - complained about everything wrong with it.

"It was funny though, the teen vamps in Transylvania were right." "If you dare try and put on a sequel, I will dust you myself little brother." Ingrid continued angrily working through her cravings food, glaring at Vlad though her brother was not in the least perturbed. "Ingrid... How did you know there was a sequel?" A braver vampire than he, clearly, Vlad barely dislodged Erin from his lap before tearing off through the house, Ingrid hot on his heels. They wouldn't actually fight, Vlad would dust himself before he hurt a pregnant vampiress, or Ingrid in general but it was still funny when Vlad came back grinning, gesturing in the direction of Harry and Ingrid's coffin-room. "Ingrid said she felt tired, and Erin looks to be nearing that point. So I'll leave you to kick Dad and Tonks out, bye Harry!" Vlad lifted Erin, leaving the sound of protesting as they flitted off. Tonks dragged a still ranting Count off, waving goodbye to Harry and leaving him to seek out his wife.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Harry had all but forgotten the Twilight movie night with the Draculas and associated partners. Moving more of their baby gifts into the nursery from the baby shower, Harry felt Ingrid appear behind him. Her laughter was a surprise, Ingrid rarely truly laughed - she giggled, chuckled, smirked and generally looked mischievous - but laughter was beautiful and unexpected. "You have got to see this!" Following Ingrid as she flitted to their main sitting room, Harry looked on in surprise. "Count Dracula sir?" "Don't you dare say it!" Harry didn't let it deter him, he knew his father in law was more bark than bite - ironic for a vampire. "Are you wearing glitter?" Vlad was actually keeled over laughing, Tonks explaining he'd used glitter body paint and it took a while to wash off. "He thought it would make hunting easier, until Tonks caught him naked holding a tub of glitter. It's not even black, very prince of darkness!" Ingrid managed to gasp out words, clutching the nearby counter as she laughed. The Count glowered, though the effect was completely diminished by the silvery glitter all over the mans face.

-YDHP-

 **There we go! Now on to Chosen One Shots, Adam's Story and Not So Bad Now... I may or may not write too many things all at once.**


	5. Awkward

**Don't own the characters, just corrupt them.**

 **Here's another one for you! Yet another prompt from Emma, this series of one shots is essentially her brain child that I brought to life while we laughed hysterically about it.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Isn't your father meant to be home soon?" Harry managed to pant out when Ingrid finally stopped kissing him for a second. "He's late back, that's his problem, now stop talking. You got me pregnant and these hormones are playing havoc with my sex drive, so less speech and more naked." Ingrid was irresistable to Harry at the best of times, but the raging hormones of pregnant Ingrid made her insatiably aroused all the time. Never gladder for vampires increased stamina, Harry let Ingrid tear his jeans away. He was about to suggest moving to their own crypt room here, but Ingrid was naked and suddenly her fathers coffin seemed an acceptable place to let her pull him down on top of.

Ingrid was already slick, wet and ready when Harry reached between her thighs, growling impatiently at him as she pulled him closer. Pushing her body a little further along the coffin, Harry pulled her hips flush with his, sliding inside her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Groans of satisfaction echoed between them as their bodies connected, Ingrid shuddering with pleasure already as Harry rocked his hips into her. "Fifth time today, you'd think" Harry choked on his words as Ingrid clenched tighter around him, making his hips jerk harder "fuck, you'd think this would be calming down, not getting hotter". Her hips rose to meet his, but Ingrid managed to maintain the powerfully seductive smirk as her body arched in pleasure. "It's me, what do you expect?"

Gripping her hips a little tighter, Harry sped up and relished the way Ingrid moaned and whimpered erotically, shaking under the feelings he gave her. Her thighs tightened around his waist as she drew closer to climax, growing wetter around him and driving him to thrust harder. "Good garlic! What is this?" His rhythm faltered but Harry was too far gone to stop, Ingrid not faring any better as they heard twin screams of terror. "They've gone, get on with it!" Not even considering an alternative, Harry resumed the faster motions of his thrusts and let Ingrid's orgasm call his out, spilling inside her as she came on his cock. Panting with exertion, they barely managed to disengage their bodies before falling into fits of laughter. "Who do you think will be able to look us in the eye first, Vlad or your dad?"

A moments hurried dressing later, slowed down by indulging in kissing Ingrid again, Harry fought to keep a straight face as they headed up to the main throne room. The horrified look on Vlad's face as he stared at the table broke his 'poker face' and Harry barely managed to fall into a chair before breaking down in giggles again. Ingrid looked completely unaffected by the whole thing by now, sitting down and taking a goblet of blood like nothing unusual had happened. "MY coffin? Of all places? I'll have to burn it now!" The Count was most unimpressed and Harry tried to calm down, chuckling harder each time he tried to stop. "You're a vampire, it's not like fire is difficult." Ingrid was smirking over the rim of her goblet, and Harry was certain Vlad's face would be scarlet if it were possible.

"I do apologise Count Dracula sir, I tried to suggest an alternate venue but you know how pregnant vampiresses can be." Harry jumped when he felt a stinging on his leg, Ingrid hexing him for his words. Ingrid, clearly not done tormenting her brother, came out with "Vlad, you're in no place to judge. We've caught you no less than four times in our manor with your own half fang." Vlad tried to look up to defend himself but the second he looked at either of them he was groaning and crying out "my eyes!", much to both Harry and Ingrid's amusement. Harry joined in with "and let's not forget the Count giving a public show of how pretty he thought that statue was." "I was drunk! I thought she was a vampire!" "Dad, it was a statue of a man." That set Harry off again, chuckling and giving up trying to drink his soya blood. Even Vlad was chuckling by now, not that he could look at either of them yet.

"Plus, I remember you and Tonks spending a very long time choosing a coffin when you came to stay at mine and Erin's for the weekend!" The Count was stammering now, clearly unhappy with the attention focused on him. "That is not the point! Cursed with this flawless vampire memory, I will be eternally cursed with the terrifying image of my offspring cavorting on MY coffin!" Finally managing to gulp down some of his veggie 'blood', Harry grinned cheekily. "Why Count Dracula, I didn't know you considered me part of the family already." "Be quiet or I shall fang cuff you to a sun bed you half breed cretin." Knowing there was no serious malice in the threat, Harry simply smiled. "So, where are the other girls?" Noticing the distinct lack of Erin and Tonks, Harry turned to Vlad. "Shopping. Lucky them, missing the trauma." "Erin would be laughing at your face, and Tonks would be offering revenge sex to your dad right about now and you know it." Both Vlad and Ingrid turned horrified faces to Harry then, who simply continued sipping at his goblet. It was nice to be a Dracula sometimes.

-YDHP-

 **This isn't very long, but then there's only so long you can draw out traumatised vampires without overkill.**


	6. Barry

**Don't own.**

 **This chapter is mostly about the blood binding of the side ship here - Vlad and Erin before they have their baby bat!**

 **Plus a little joke Emma has been begging me to put in, so if you aren't big on Vlad and Erin then stop after the first line break.**

-YDHP-

Harry was sat with Ingrid, Erin and Vlad discussing baby names. He was sure he was missing a joke somewhere when Vlad grinned mischievously before suggesting 'Barry'. "Right, because you enjoyed being called Barry so much?" Vlad pouted, tossing the baby name book (published 1254 AD apparently) back to his sister and resuming hugging his fiance. Their blood binding day was tomorrow, and Harry was best man while the Count was officiating. This was apparently a big deal to Vlad, as his father had not been thrilled about Vlad marrying a half fang. They shouldn't technically be together now, it wasn't traditional but nobody was going to seperate Vlad from the vampiress carrying his child before tonight unless they had a death wish.

"Do you even know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Vlad shook his head, stroking the swell of Erin's stomach. "No, Erin wanted it to be a surprise and I'm happy with a healthy baby." That in itself was a bold statement, Harry couldn't care less himself but vampires were very much big on the "son and heir" deal, and as the 'Chosen One' Vlad was expected to produce one, and especially expected to want one. Ingrid had thanked him thoroughly and roughly when he said he wouldn't mind in the slightest if they weren't having a boy, though they'd found out entirely by mistake as Madam Pomfrey had exclaimed "oh a little baby boy" at the early scan. Ingrid had spent years insecure in herself because of Count Dracula, but these days Vlad had worked him down to shutting up entirely about it as a compromise to their blazing rows. Plus Harry expected Tonks helped.

"Oh I don't know, even if we pick ten names they might turn out not to suit him at all. And his middle name is going to be Harry regardless, that's basically tradition in both worlds." Harry nodded, in no mood to argue with Ingrid about anything given how she tried to stake him with a carrot yesterday for suggesting they go to bed before she'd decided she was done eating (carrots dipped in honey and sheep blood this month, it was worse than peanut butter and pigs blood), though she wasn't actually eating when he asked. Ingrid was due to give birth in two months, and he thought Erin was about a month behind that, though that would imply that Vlad was being totally honest about when they'd hooked up before actually dating, and Harry hadn't really wanted to know.

Harry was still recovering from Ingrid's 'apology', even his constantly rising stamina as she grew more hormonal with pregnancy taxed this morning in their coffin. They'd actually overslept, Vlad chuckling in between looking mildly ill as he pointed out Harry reeked of Ingrid - he hadn't had time to shower before collapsing in exhaustion, getting up only as Vlad knocked the door and Harry hadn't been awake enough to remember to go and rinse off. Not to mention the bite mark on Harry's shoulder, the scratch marks down his chest as he hadn't even put on a t-shirt. Harry retaliated by pointing out Vlad and Erin had been caught naked in the blood mirror room only a week previously, to which Vlad protested vehemently even though he knew it was true. Smiling to himself in memory, Harry let the girls talking about cravings and who knows what else wash over him. Vlad was more attentive, but then he was getting married tomorrow, he was bound to be a little more emotional.

"Come on Erin, it's nearly daylight so time for you two to say goodbye til the ceremony." Vlad and Erin both grumbled and kissed desperately, Ingrid gagging and turning away, tossing a fireball at them when they showed no signs of stopping. "Seriously, you wouldn't see each other while you were asleep anyway! Now come on!" Ingrid grabbed hold of Erin, kissing Harry goodbye and dragging Erin away to the 'female quarters'. The ceremony was happening in Vlad and Erin's castle, so neither of them were leaving the building but Harry was under strict orders to lock Vlad's coffin after they went down for the night and not open it before the sun was down unless it was an emergency.

Vlad was clearly anxious as they went to settle in their coffins for the night, side by side singles just like for Harry and Ingrid's blood binding day. "What if she doesn't turn up Harry?" "Vlad, as you vampires say, have you got sun stroke? Erin is crazy about you, not to mention heavily pregnant and again, crazy about you. She wouldn't be binding with you if she wasn't." Vlad was sat curled up in a ball in his coffin, rocking back and forth slightly with wide eyes. "I love her, I want to spend forever with her. I just worry she's only doing this because of the baby and that she'll regret being bound to me for eternity." Rolling his eyes while he was sure Vlad couldn't see, Harry sighed and sat back up.

"Vlad, in case you missed that disgusting show of tongue action before Ingrid dragged her away, Erin is all over you. If she didn't want to be with you, she would have not told you about the baby until it was born and let you see it after. Erin is binding with you because she wants to, now go to sleep before I have Madam Pomfrey come over here to tie you down and force sleeping potions down your neck again." Vlad shuddered at the memory, the school nurse was a fierce woman and had actually spelled ropes onto Vlad's wrists when he wouldn't take the Dreamless Sleep last time they ended up in the Hospital Wing after one of their... adventures at Hogwarts. The image of the all-powerful Chosen One vampire at the mercy of a woman in an apron holding a stick of wood still amused him now. "Stop laughing." "I'm not!" "You were thinking about it, stop!" Sighing in defeat, Harry lay back down. "I'm spending a day away from my own pregnant vampiress to be here for tradition, the least you can do is shut up and sleep!"

Vlad finally lay down, grumbling as he did so but laying down nonetheless. Harry waited until his coffin lid closed before spelling it locked. Vlad could break through it if he really wanted to, but Harry had added an alarm so he'd be woken if Vlad did so and could go drag him back to sleeping. "Night Harry." "Night Vlad."

* * *

Waking up as the sun went down, the anxiety and nerves hit Vlad all over again. Trying to sit up, he hit his head as the coffin wouldn't open. "Harry James Potter, did you lock me in!?" The lid flipped up a moment later, Harry's apologetic face meeting him from across the room. "Sorry, I had orders from Ingrid." Knowing his sister, Vlad let the anger fade away. "Right, get in the shower and then it's time to get dressed." Vlad nodded, clambering out of the coffin and hurrying to shower. Glad for magic once again, he flicked his hand to dry himself magically and pulled on his boxers - revenge for Harry doing the same. "My eyes!" Score one for Vlad. Harry was covering his face, holding out Vlad's deep red shirt. Shrugging it on, Vlad pulled on his socks, taking trousers from Harry next and grinning as Harry held the nightshade without dying. "Look, another vampire perk!" Clicking his fingers to put his boots on rather than bend down and risk creasing the suit, Vlad was as ready as he'd ever be. "Is my hair staging a rebellion?"

Harry grinned but shook his head, informing Vlad he looked fine. Sometimes having no reflection was a real bother. Drawing in a deep breath he didn't need, Vlad carefully sipped his goblet of soya blood before stating he was as ready as he'd ever be. They flitted off to the blood binding room together, the usual red and black mixed in with some blue - Erin loved blue. Harry often joked that was why she liked him, Vlad's typical Dracula blues sparkling with power and happiness as he stood next to Harry at the altar. Though he was now a full sized adult thanks to some strange quirk of magic, Wolfie was still the ring bearer and stood beaming next to the Count on the altar. Ingrid waved at him from her spot as maid of honour or something, though she took the time to scowl at the row of Gryffindor boys sat near to her.

"Ready Vladdy? It's not too late to change your mind!" Scowling at his father, Vlad forced his face to relax. "I'm never going to change my mind, now behave before I ask Remus to do it." The Count's typical aversion to werewolves kicked in and he straightened up, flipping his long hair over his shoulders and holding the cards with his words on in front of him. Bertrand offered Vlad a quick squeeze on his shoulder as he passed to the huge grand piano, the haunting melody filling the air. Turning round, Vlad saw Erin being walked down the aisle by her brother - another half fang. They'd come from a family of slayers, and while her parents had agreed not to try and stake them regardless of the ceasefire, they weren't any other kind of supportive. His soon-to-be blood wife looked heart-beatingly beautiful in a midnight blue dress, a deep red bouqet of roses clutched in her hand to match Vlad's shirt.

Erin offered him a bright smile as she stood next to him, letting Ryan place her hand in Vlad's as they turned to face his father. A pointed glance hurried the Count along, blurring through the vows and promises before they both sliced across their palms, an echo of a heartbeat shared between them as their blood linked them forever. Erin's blinding smile matched his own as he kissed her, clapping everywhere around them but Vlad had eyes only for his new wife. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him happily as Vlad felt happiness burn through him. Tonks was quick to drag his father away before he started talking, knowing as well as anyone he had a habit of saying the wrong thing and being fully unapologetic. Thanking the slayers who attended in spite of the heavy VHC presence, Vlad refused to relinquish his hold on Erin's hand until after they danced. And that was only because Ingrid pried them apart.

Traditional trade off of best man and head bridesmaid was common apparently, and Vlad had danced with Ingrid at her blood binding so he supposed it was only fair he dance with her at his. Erin was laughing with Harry at Vlad's face by the time the song was over, letting Ingrid go as soon as it was appropriate to go back to clutching Erin tightly and smiling. "Happiest day of my un-life." He answered in response to Erin asking why he was 'grinning like a loon'. She returned the sentiment, and Vlad reluctantly gave her up again to let her dance with Ryan while he went to get a drink. "So Vladdo, we all thought you'd turn out biting for the other team like Neville but instead you landed a hot chick just like Harry!" "Seamus, that's my sister you're talking about, don't make me hurt you." Seamus was unapologetic, and Vlad was certain by the end of the night he'd either be completely intoxicated or going home with Neville as though nobody would notice. Not that anyone cared that Seamus 'bit' for both teams, it was just funny to watch him think nobody knew.

Harry joined the Gryffindor boys a few moments later, pointing out to Vlad's anxious eyes that Erin was fine, sat chatting with Ingrid and Hermione and that she definitely had a drink. He knew he was a little over-emotional but he couldn't help himself, today had been nerve wracking as well as pure joy. "So, the Chosen Two are both undead and married, who knew that would happen when these two scrawny kids turned up at school looking lost and confused?" "Never mind that the Gryffindor golden boy ended up marrying queen of the Slytherins." "You're one to talk Draco, given how you're dating a Ravenclaw muggle born, I bet your father had a seizure just hearing about it." Draco laughed, agreeing his father had not been 'thrilled'. "Well, he knows he owes you both hugely for getting him out of trouble for my sake, and neither of you are pure bloods so he's in no place to actually argue. Doesn't mean he doesn't scowl and occasionally try to push me at Slytherin pure blood girls at the Malfoy parties of course."

"Well, no Slytherins here other than Ingrid, though my mum would have made an excellent Slytherin had she been magical." His vampire mother, Magda, was currently flirting with no less than four wizarding males of the Weasley family, and Harry was falling about laughing next to him saying imagine if Vlad's future half-brother or sister were all vampiric other than bright red hair. "Please no, my mum already has a half-werewolf half-vampire child, let's not add Dimidius to the mix!" Dimidius were still unaccepted in vampire society until they were eighteen and opted to stay a vampire, as their human side would die but Vlad had pushed to change the laws to leave the family alone until such a time, unless one vampire or vampiress was consistently flouting the rules and putting vampire secrecy at risk.

"Still, it would be hilarious." "If you say so Potter, don't you have someone else to annoy?" Harry shoved his shoulder jokingly, plying Vlad with a goblet of soya and swearing to magically restrain him if he didn't stop staring at Erin every three seconds. "Right, because you looked away from Ingrid for ages at your binding day?" Harry conceded his point, making Vlad finish his drink before he went to retrieve his wife again. "Party is winding down slightly, we'll be off in a minute. I just need to give Ingrid this." Erin looked at the wrapped gift strangely, smirking when Vlad flashed her an image of a baby vampire rattle inscribed with the name 'Barry' on in bright pink letters. "She's going to kill you." "Why do you think I wrapped it? Gives us a second or two head start. Ready?" Erin nodded, sharing his mischief mood as they went to say goodbye to everyone. "No biting dad, remember!" Tonks grabbed hold of the Count, promising to make him behave and shooting a stinging hex or two in Magda's direction for good measure. Shaking his head at how shockingly like his father the witch was, Vlad hugged Harry and Ingrid goodbye and bid his old dorm mates farewells.

"Til the next time Vladdo!" Seamus was considerably less discreet tonight, already standing close to Neville with a smirk on his face. Gripping Erin's hand tightly, Vlad held out the 'gift' for Ingrid. "Go go go!" Vlad and Erin flitted off quickly, racing against Ingrid's speedy hands. "VLAD!" Falling about laughing before they could take their bat forms, Vlad let the happiness of the day wash through him. "I love you." Erin smiled softly at him, making his stomach flutter like it did every time. "I love you too you idiot, now let's go before Ingrid catches up with us!" Scrambling to his feet, Vlad watched for Erin turning into a bat before he followed, catching Ingrid coming up behind them, though still human and shouting threats involving large pointy wooden things when they returned. Right now he was off to enjoy his bloodmoon with his lifelong bloodwife.

-YDHP-

 **So, that's Vlad and Erin married off! And Barry making an appearance tehe.**


	7. Panic and Surprises

**Nope, don't own.**

 **So, Vlad and Erin got hitched, Vlad played a trick on his sister and everyone is happy!**

 **This may be the fluffiest set of one shots I have ever written.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Ingrid and Erin were both huge (though neither he or Harry would dare say such a thing) and Harry was off at some wizarding function they'd barely managed to reschedule before Ingrid's due date. Which meant Vlad was in Potter manor with the two pregnant vampiresses, who were both complaining loudly about back pain and wriggling babies in their stomachs. Gripping his goblet tighter, Vlad held down the urge to shout back at them - he had no idea what being pregnant was like so he couldn't understand. Flicking through yet another early years parenting book, Vlad silently panicked about impending fatherhood.

A spike of panic hit the air, the scent thick and instantly recognisable. "Vlad!" Dashing into the room Ingrid and Erin were in, Vlad felt terror run cold through him as Ingrid clutched at her stomach. "You're not due for two weeks!" "I don't think the baby cares!" Everything doubled when Erin's face fell, clutching her own stomach. "What do I do?" Vlad span around, trying to think. "I mean, it's not rocket science, we studied this but I can't do both and to be honest Ingrid, I don't want to know you THAT well." Ingrid threw a fireball at him before grunting in pain. "Do something you maggot brained coffin breathed idiot!"

"I'll go to Hogwarts, get Madam Pomfrey! Damn, why doesn't that school have phones? I'll be right back!" "Vlad!" Just about to disappear, Vlad turned back. "What?" "It's the middle of the day, you need sunblock potion, you can't apparate into Hogwarts!" Realising Ingrid was right, Vlad quickly summoned the needed potion for his skin, casting protective spells over himself and turning on the spot. Reappearing outisde Hogsmeade, Vlad looked around. It was far too busy for him to flit without being noticed, so he ran at human speed painfully until he hit a clear spot and pushed every ounce of speed out of himself. Landing panicked in the Hospital Wing, Vlad was never more relieved to see the school nurse. "Vlad, you graduated years ago, what's the problem?"

"The babies are coming and Harry's incommunicado, I can't do this alone!" "Both of them, together?" Vlad nodded, feeling panic peak inside him. "Go set up the outgoing floo for me, I'll be one minute." Relief hit him for a moment, dashing over to the fireplace and grabbing the powder. "Potter Manor!" The flames flared green, Madam Pomfrey grabbing all sorts of supplies Vlad didn't understand. "What are you waiting for?" "I can't floo remember?" Madam Pomfrey appeared to have forgotten vampires could not step into blazing fire without getting seriously hurt, floo powder or not. "Of course. Get going, I'll meet you there!" Vlad just caught Madam Pomfrey leaving a note with Dean Thomas, who had taken up Healing after Hogwarts. "Good luck Vlad!"

Vlad nodded, dashing out of the castle and hoping nobody noticed him blurring past them. He was happy he could feel the edge of the wards, disapparating back to Potter Manor seconds later. Madam Pomfrey was already there, pouring pain potions down both vampiresses throats as though they couldn't rip her throat out in the mood they were in. "What took you so long?" "Vampires can't floo!" Ingrid scowled at him as though that wasn't a valid excuse, but Vlad moved to send off a message to Harry before standing confusedly waiting for instructions. "Tend to your sister and wife you silly boy!" Years after graduating school, the nurse could still make Vlad feel like a little boy in trouble.

Standing between the two laying out on magically conjured beds in a side room, Vlad let one woman each grip his hands. "Blood and garlic, who does this more than once?" Vlad shrugged, he wasn't going to do it even once let alone again. The next two hours were spent with Vlad convinced he was never going to feel his fingers again between the crushing grips as both girls labours progressed. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Harry land in the manor, flitting around the manor and finding them in under a minute. "I'm so sorry, the messages get held until after the party but one brave house elf came to find me when he realised what the message was! Did I miss it?"

Vlad shook his head, moving to let Harry grip Ingrid's hand. "No no, all you missed were routine hexing and my fingers almost breaking." That earned him another hex from Ingrid, and a sharp poking jab in his side from his non-magical bloodwife. "Well Ingrid" Madam Pomfrey was the calmest of everyone, flawlessly juggling two deliveries like it was nothing while Vlad quietly melted down "you're coming along nicely, if you start feeling the urge to push then go with it." Ingrid nodded, already looking exhausted before anything had even come out of her. "Erin, you're moving a little slower, Vlad keep timing the contractions." Vlad nodded, feeling useless as Erin whimpered in pain again.

"Ow!" Oh, Harry was in the line of fire now too as Ingrid hexed him. Vlad was exceptionally glad his father wasn't here for once, as he'd probably be keeping score of who Ingrid shot hexes at more. "For the love of garlic, you are never touching me again Potter!" Vlad was about to chuckle at his friends situation when Erin shot him a glare that Vlad felt certain meant a similar threat. "Ready to try pushing?" Ingrid nodded, her face taut with pain when Vlad spared a glance at her as she tried to push. "That's it, keep going!" If Madam Pomfrey wasn't armed with the pain relief potions Ingrid would want after she gave birth, Vlad was certain the woman would have been hexed herself as she coached Ingrid along.

Ingrid progressed quickly after the first push, and it wasn't much longer before Harry was moving to cut the umbilical cord and looking down at his new son in pure wonder. There were tears all over the room as Harry handed the baby to Ingrid, helping her sit up after Madam Pomfrey cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blanket. "Nice timing Erin, you're ready to go now too." Erin was even quicker, and Vlad couldn't have said if it was seconds or minutes before his new daughter was coming into the world. Everyone took a breath, staring down at new lives all around before Ingrid whimpered in pain again. "What's going on, is something wrong?" Harry was panicking, Vlad hurrying to take his nephew before Harry dropped him.

"Depends on your definition, I'm guessing nobody knew you were expecting twins?" "What!? You did the scan! How did you miss this?" The nurse stayed calm as Ingrid hissed at her, shock and surprise lighting through them all. "It can happen, that's why we do later scans dear." Ingrid hissed again before new contractions hit her, her body shaking with exhaustion. The second seemed to come easier, and less than ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey was declaring the surprise baby a girl. "Well look, now you have one of each!" Ingrid managed to roll her eyes at him, falling back in sheer exhaustion against her bed for a moment. A couple of potions were poured down her throat before she sat up again, still looking tired but looking down at her new daughter with love written clear across her face.

The new mothers were cleaned up, Vlad redressing them magically so they wouldn't have to actually move more than to recline on opposite sofas. "So, have we got names yet?" Madam Pomfrey asked, clearly stood holding the two copies of birth certificates - one for muggle records, one for vampire records given the status of both fathers. "We do, Victoria Erin Dracula." Vlad shared a smile with his wife over their daughter, a small sprinkling of white blonde hair telling Vlad she already took after her mother. "Ingrid? Harry?" Ingrid nodded at Harry, agreeing to whatever Harry must have picked out beforehand. "James Harry Dracula and Lily Ingrid Dracula. Keeping with tradition, even if everyone expected them to be Potters." "You could always make a future one a Potter child." Ingrid growled at Vlad's comment. "You say that like I'm doing this ever again."

Looking at the soft smile and bright eyes Ingrid was bestowing on her newborn children, Vlad grinned. "I have zero doubt you'll have more, you couldn't be more baby smitten if you tried." Ingrid probably would have hexed him again if he wasn't holding Victoria, glaring at him for good measure. "Well, you can get hold of me if you need anything but I had better be getting back to Hogwarts. Can I apparate from here?" Vlad nodded, knowing the wards allowed outgoing apparition but not incoming without pre-set permission. "Congratulations, all of you." They returned thanks, Madam Pomfrey taking the muggle records with her and leaving the vampire ones for Vlad and Harry to file later.

Vlad finally found the time to send a message via telepathy to his father, who appeared via side-along apparition in utter confusion with Tonks moments later. "Wait, there are three babies. Who is the extra?" Ingrid glared at their father for a moment, but allowed Tonks to coo over the twins. "Surprise twin, they got one of each! And this is our daughter Victoria." The Count looked down at Vlad's little girl in confusion. "Well then I expect you'll be having another in the future, you must have a son Vladimir!" Restraining his urge to raise his voice around the newborns, Vlad held Victoria a little tighter. "Why? No offence or implications of course Tonks, but what exactly is stopping you going off and siring a new heir to push all of this on? I'll invest Victoria as my rightful successor if you insist on me being the future Count Dracula, but I'm not going to demand Erin keep bearing children til we get a boy to satisfy you!"

Shaking his head, Vlad turned to hand Victoria back to Erin before flitting off, needing to clear his head before he lashed out at his father for trying to spoil an otherwise perfect moment. The heartbeat behind him told him it was Tonks who found him in the training room, burning and repairing training dummies for the fun of it. "Hey Tonks, I'm sorry for dragging you into that upstairs, it's not your fault he's an idiot." The woman laughed, her hair lighting pink before returning to its usual purple she'd had for months now. "He'll come around, but he is over six hundred, it's going to take time to push him into the here and now where girls are acceptable. Your daughter is beautiful by the way." Vlad nodded, letting Tonks wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I'll keep working on your dad, don't worry about him. Just worry about that gorgeous wife and daughter you have waiting for you upstairs." Letting the words sink in, Vlad nodded and drew himself back together, holding onto Tonks to flit her back to the room full of vampires.

The Count was sulking in a corner, a whisper from Erin telling him that Ingrid had spelled him silent. Tonks went to the rescue, dragging their father off to possibly lift the spell and definitely have 'a talk'. Given that they were a drunken mishap at Harry and Ingrid's bloodbinding, Vlad was truly surprised just how suited the two were in spite of multiple differences. Shaking his head again, Vlad went back to enjoying the sight of Erin's adoring eyes fixed on their baby. Harry and Ingrid were no better, little James and Lily (named for Harry's sadly deceased parents) gurgling happily up at their parents. In spite of being in a room full of apparently evil and vicious night creatures, Vlad had never felt more surrounded by love and happiness.

-YDHP-

 **Probably not hugely long, but yanno, babies go by their own schedule!**


	8. Dora Dracula

**Apologies for how long it's been since I actually updated this!**

 **Not my characters, though at this point that is meant in the loosest sense possible really?**

 **So today we're on to the Count and Tonks' bloodbinding, though it's written from Vlad's POV.**

-YDHP-

Six months into fatherhood, Vlad was sure he'd never been happier. Victoria had Erin's bright eyes, under a rapidly growing mop of his dark hair and she was a happy, giggly baby who delighted in tearing the heads off her toy bats - much to his fathers amusement. The Count was still coming to terms with the fact Vlad was not desperate to sire a new, male child but even the Prince of Darkness was not immune to his charming granddaughter. Speaking of his father, Vlad could hear him pacing in the next room as Vlad prepared to say goodbye to his daughter and wife for the evening. "So, Count Dracula is finally getting bloodbound. Think he's nervous?" Seeing his wife come in, baby bag ready to be shrunk for Ingrid to restore at the other end of the journey, Vlad smiled. "Oh definitely. But I also know he's happy about it, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her. I just think after everything mum put him through he's worried he'll make a mistake." "Is your mum coming?" "Tonks invited her, though I wonder if that was out of some kind of joke but she RSVPed so I assume so."

"That should be a riot, especially after the Weasley boys drooling over her last time." Rolling his eyes at the ensuing chaos he'd heard about after his and Erin's ceremony, Vlad shook his head. "Oh I know, I think they are all still denying they were entranced by a member of the living dead club." Giving his daughter one last kiss on her baby soft head, Vlad managed to hand her over to her mother. Kissing Erin gently, Vlad waved his hand over the bag so it shrunk down. "If Harry hasn't left yet, you have my permission to hit him. He has the sobriety potion from Draco, and if dad's behaviour is anything like normal we're going to need it." Erin laughed, nodding as she went outside to shift into bat form.

As predicted, Harry was sent along after Erin arrived there, a tired but happy smile on his face. "In my defence, Ingrid threatened to fang cuff me to a sunbed if I left her with the twins before anyone else arrived and naturally, Tonks is running late." "Did you bring the potion?" Harry pulled the bottle from his pocket, grinning. "Do you really think your dad will get plastered the night before his wedding? Won't Tonks stake him for turning up hungover?" "Possibly, but my dad has a habit of grossly overestimating his tolerance for alcohol and then it all hits him at once." Both vampires turned to where the Count was still pacing next door. "Dad, it's a girl free zone now get your fangs out here!" The Count practically materialised next to them, looking around warily.

"You know me Vladdy, all about tradition!" "Right, you have two children and have never been married before. Oh, and I am one hundred percent certain you didn't wait until the 'wedding night' for many things. Now shut up and let's discuss the ceremony." His father scowled while Harry grinned, the wizard had really melted into the Dracula family quite well. The Count was already starting on the vintage blood, thinking he was stealthy as he added some strong firewhiskey to it. Rolling his eyes, Vlad passed Harry his soya and poured himself some, waiting for his father to speak. "She's not mum, dad. Tonks loves you, she wouldn't be agreeing to all this if she didn't." "Yes yes, but your mother said she loved me and then she ran off with a werewolf!" "That's different, raised by granny and grandpa mum was never going to turn out sweet and loving. I've met Tonks' parents many times, they are lovely people and she was raised well."

Vlad knew what it must have cost his dad to even say that, especially in front of Harry. "Plus, this will be your chance to prove you're over her to her face. Not like the Hunt Ball." "I suppose you're right Vladdy." They chatted casually for a few hours, and as predicted his father got progressively more drunk as the night went on. It took both Vlad and Harry to steer his father into his coffin, both taking theirs either side - uncle Ivan was the Count's best man but he couldn't make it before tomorrow night. Vlad was performing as per his fathers request, and Hermione was bravely volunteering to sit at the back of the hall with their three children so Erin and Ingrid could stand as bridesmaids. At least that way, there would be no concerns about Ivan trying to 'drain the bridesmaids' - apparently a vampire tradition, Vlad thought it was disgusting.

Pre-planned, Vlad held down his father while Harry poured the potion down his throat, knowing it tasted foul the Count would never drink it voluntarily. He was much more grateful when his headache cleared, climbing out of his coffin and being pointed to the bathroom. "You know you want to do your hair beforehand, and there's both of us here to dry it quickly. Now go!" His father eventually went, complaining the whole time until the door closed. Harry and he changed quickly, magically straightening out the creased suit his father would wear - the man was impossible at folding. He refused to let anyone but Vlad use magic on his 'precious hair', but conceded and seemed impressed when it was dry immediately after. Vlad couldn't deny his father pulled off a suit well for someone who used to live in a cape.

"Right, come on. Uncle Ivan should be there by now." They headed down to the hall, thankful for the castle's enormous ballroom - it hadn't been on their list of things to have but as the Grand High Vampire, Vlad was expected to host events sometimes and it had come in handy multiple times. Standing his father at the altar, Vlad went to check the slayers present were not being threatened by the VHC members present. As Tonks wasn't yet turned, it was protocol for at least two representatives from the Slayers Guilt to be there, to ensure no human was forced into a ceremony that was essentially a promise to be turned by their new spouse. Vlad was heartened to see Jonathan Van Helsing and his mother Mina were the elected two today, he got on well with both of them. "Jonno!" "Vlad! Count Dracula getting married, who'd have thought it?" Shaking hands with Jonno and bowing his head to Mina, Vlad engaged them in conversation for a few minutes.

"Your Grandness" Vlad bit back a sigh, he hated his title "this is becoming a habit, vampires marrying and turning wizards. Are you not worried about the backlash from those Ministry of Magic folk?" Turning to who was technically his second-in-command, mostly selected for his lack of imagination as he'd never dream of plotting against Vlad, he pointed out Harry. "That's why this is a three way deal, the Vampire High Council, Slayers Guild and Ministry of Magic. Once the new formulas for sun protection are finalised, vampires will not be held back by daylight and that's a win for our kind. Now go and sit down, we'll be starting soon." The vampire grumbled but went to his assigned spot on the Count's side of the room. Harry was technically representing the MoM, and the Slayers Guild sat on the human side.

To both his and Harry's surprise, his mother Magda was actually politely (if flirtatiously) talking to Harry's godfathers, Sirius and Remus. "Well, that's unexpected. I won't even ask." Agreeing with Harry, Vlad went to take his spot as everyone settled into their seats. Ivan inclined his head to Vlad as he stood next to the Count, Erin and Ingrid already in place on Tonks' side. Casting a glance to the back of the hall, Hermione and a couple of girls he didn't quite know but must be trustworthy if Hermione had let them near the infants watching his and Ingrid's offspring, Vlad gestured to Bertrand to be ready - he could sense Tonks approaching.

Having both her parents present and alive, Tonks was given away very traditionally as they walked her down the aisle. Ted Tonks was a brilliant man, Muggle-born and happy to take Vlad and Harry's word that his daughter was safe with a 600 year old vampire. Andromeda Tonks (which explained where Nymphadora came from a little bit) was slightly less thrilled, but she still kissed her daughter on the cheek before sitting in the front row as they started. Given that she went by her last name, and adamantly refused to be called her first, Tonks had agreed to her name being officially changed to Dora Dracula. Harry had laughed himself silly the first time he realised her initials spelled 'DD', well until Ingrid hexed him. Vlad had to gently send a Stinging Hex at his father when he looked too interested in To- Dora's bleeding palm, which snapped his father back to the ceremony at hand.

Both he and Ingrid looked away when the 'you may now kiss the bloodbride' moment arrived, neither wanting to see their father 'in action'. Declaring the whole thing official, Vlad was smiling brightly along with the newly bound couple, trading off with Ingrid throughout the evening to keep an eye on their mother. Dora was not stepmother-material, but they'd all openly said and accepted that and they both loved the witch dearly. Neither the Count or Ingrid looked happy about their father-daughter dance, which had Vlad and Erin in fits of giggles. Feeling Harry approach, Vlad turned to his friend. "Uh, Vlad? Have you seen your mother? Or my godfathers for that matter?" Looking around, and even trying to push his senses, Vlad could not feel vampire or werewolf anywhere but from Wolfie, who was different to either unique race.

"Oh bats, I don't even want to know." "Who knows, maybe my godfathers will suddenly be fans of vampires?" "I'd rather not think about it." Harry left him with a grin, unable to stay away from his -admittedly cute- twin children. Erin was holding baby Victoria, but as the 'Chosen One', Vlad was expected to be socially available through the whole party and only spared a moment or two to stare adoringly at his daughter. He stood watch as To- Dora signed the bite waiver, a new protocol for the three way agreement. "Come on, better get pictures done before your dad gets drunk Vlad." Dora pulled him into the photography area and kissed his cheek, making Vlad cringe in embarrassment much to her delight.

Having gotten a spell designed to transport the binding gifts to the Dracula castle in Transylvania, Vlad shared a grin with Ingrid. They'd both agreed there was no better idea for a present than a replica of the statue their father had tried to seduce back at Harry and Ingrid's bloodbinding, over a year ago now. "I bet we'll hear his rage from here Vlad, Dora will love it!" They fought to keep straight faces when their father looked over suspiciously, both suddenly very interested in their goblets of blood. Finally the evening started to wear down, though there was no reappearance of Magda, Remus or Sirius, his father didn't seen to notice though. Wrapping an arm around his father and Dora each, Vlad wished them well and prayed things would be over so he could get back to his wife and child. Still, all things considered, he was still happier than he could ever remember right now.

-YDHP-

 **Finally got round to this particular groups binding, they started off as a joke to begin with but I kind of love them as a pair now.**


	9. Family Gathering

**Sincere apologies for neglecting this so much!**

 **I neglected Chosen One Shots too, but I am trying to even out what I work on, so here we go!**

 **Milady Dora Dracula is now a freshly turned half fang, meaning all six of the main adults in this story are in fact vamps now.**

-YDHP-

Juggling parenthood and in laws that were Draculas made Harry feel exhausted but happy all the time. Ingrid had taken to being mother of their twins more naturally than even he had expected, and it warmed his unbeating heart to see her smiling and talking to their children. Laughing at his wriggling son James, who was not happy about being redressed after his bath and was currently trying to roll away. "James you little menace, its bed time!" "Nu!" was the closest he had to speech yet, and it was already his favourite word. Eventually tugging the baby all in one over his son, Harry found Ingrid already finished with their daughter and smirking at Harry taking longer. "Shut up, you know James hates bath time!"

"Whatever makes you feel better Harry. Come on, once one is asleep the other will follow." Laying James down in the expanded crib - they screamed in protest when separated for sleep - Harry pulled Ingrid into his arms and kissed her. "I'm so happy it must horrify you and your distaste for cheerfulness." Ingrid did indeed scowl at his smiling face, but she kissed him again so he felt forgiven. They left the nursery before they could wake the now sleeping twins, reclining together on the sofa. Ingrid settled against him, slotting into place with him perfectly. "Why does everyone have to come here?" Ingrid did not relish the idea of their castle containing lots more people. "Its not everyone, its Vlad and Erin, their kid and your dad and the newly turned Dora. And they come here because its far easier to have them over than take the twins with us."

"Vlad and Erin have a baby." "Yes, but Ryan is watching her. You're the one who refused to let anyone batsit the twins. You can't have it both ways Ingrid." His wife continued grumbling, but Harry knew her, he knew she was happy to have a stable relationship with her brother and father, which was likely in no small part down to Dora mellowing the Count out. "You wanted your godfathers to accept vampires better, you still looked horrified when it turned out they had a... Dalliance with my mother." Cringing at the memory of that conversation, Harry could feel Ingrid shaking with suppressed laughter. "Not the point, you couldn't look Erin in the eye for a week after you caught her and Vlad naked so lets just put that type of conversation aside before we both feel ill."

Ingrid agreed, and then happily stretched out along the length of the sofa while Harry went about setting up for company. Soya blood carefully set a distance from the real stuff, and Harry was still endlessly thankful for the end of pregnancy cravings as it meant no pickles, peanut butter or Ingrid threatening to grind him into puree. Mostly. He hadn't meant to wake her up when he went to tend their crying infants in the middle of the day. And he didn't think Ingrid's habit of sleeping half on top of him was worth bringing up. Smiling to himself as the door knocked, Harry flitted to answer it. Vlad yanked him into a hug, no matter how unmanly it was, and Erin followed suit after. "Hey guys. Ingrids in the main room, head on through."

The two blurred past him, greeting Ingrid happily and he could hear them sneaking along to look in on Vlad's niece and nephew. "They are adorable Harry, though with Victoria I don't know how you guys cope with two of them." Filling with pride and joy at the thought of his children, Harry nodded. "There's two of us, and I can't imagine not having the two of them. They're so perfect. Just like their mother." Vlad and Erin both mimed vomiting at Harry, but the bright eyes and sweet smile on Ingrid's face made that all fall away. Though Vlad and Erin could drop in if they wanted, they were polite and knocked. The Count, who flew in from Transylvania, considered it an indignity to knock though Dora tried to convince him otherwise.

It hadn't worked today it seemed, the Count and Dora dropping into a seated position on their usual sofa. "Immortality suits you Dora!" It had taken a while, especially for "Tonks" but now Dora Dracula was alive and kicking... Well, undead and kicking. "Motherhood suits you both. Not sure about you Vlad." The two stuck their tongues out at each other childishly before dissolving into giggles. "So anything new with the baby bats?" Dora was intrigued by the children, being an only child herself. "James is still firmly set on 'nu' in response to everything, and of course Lily is still a little angel for her mother." "Victoria is at that cute stage of sleeping through the day then refuses to nap all night and gets progressively fussier through the night. She's still cute though." Erin made sure to smack the back of Vlad's head for the casual attitude in his speech, but Harry could see the 'proud father' love in Vlads face.

"You were both terribly difficult offspring, so you can both stop complaining." Vlad and Ingrid scowled at their father, looking frighteningly similar as they did so. "I remember, Vladimir used to be a terrible cry baby whenever Ingrid would bite his toys. And he hated his capes. I just happen to have the photo album from the early years." Vlad was outright glaring at the Count now, but everyone else was giggling as the photos were flicked through. "I hate you all." Vlad grumbled into his soya blood, flicking a hex in Harry's direction when Harry fell about laughing. "How did you plan on getting dressed with a cape on already?" There was one photo of Vlad, crying and about four years old in absolutely nothing but a cape. The jelly legs and stinging hexes that hit him were probably fair, so Harry wobbled on the floor until Vlad felt guilty enough to reverse them.

"I was a child, and dad used to put it on first because apparently if I would only put on one thing, it would be the important thing. Apparently I was quite the escape artist when I was little." Ingrid hexed both he and Vlad for laughing at a picture of her in some ghastly dress their mother had put on her, though they were very understanding after the Count explained it was so Magda looked 'better' in comparison. Ingrid waved off their apologies, and neither bothered to reverse the rainbow lines of boils Ingrid raised over their skin. At least, not while she was looking. He felt Vlad heal the ones hidden by his clothes, offering his friend a grateful smile when Ingrid and Erin were busy laughing at a picture of Vlad scowling during 'bat practice' - hanging upside down until he felt more like a vampire.

"So Dora, does being turned change your metamorph stuff? I think you're the first I've ever heard of being turned." Vlad was looking at Dora with open curiosity. "Not really, though I can't change my upper teeth with it anymore because my fangs need a specific place to rest. And its... I don't know, easier to change to blacks and reds with my hair and eyes and stuff. But overall, no, not much has changed." Vlad was scrawling down the information - the more they could prove changing wizards to vampires wasn't dangerous or seriously altering, the better. "How's your whole bite license thing going? As far as I know I was the first magical person they used it on, but that was a few months ago." "Pretty well, only twelve stakings for consistently breaking the rules, and none in the last month. I think we are really getting somewhere."

"Leading vampires to a glorious new age. With licenses and law abiding. Where did I go wrong?" The Count was being somewhat overdramatic, especially given his insolence towards the Chosen One. "I was chosen for this, I'm going to do it my way. And be fair dad, you haven't done too badly out of my changes." Vlad smirked, a very Dracula expression on his usually happy face as he looked pointedly at Dora. "That is no excuse. My son should be causing mayhem and chaos." Vlad rolled his eyes, having heard it all before. "Says the Prince Of Darkness who got caught painting himself with glitter." "I told you never to mention that again!" That didn't stop them all falling about laughing again at that particular memory, but Harry's superb hearing noted the twins waking up.

"Baby calling, better go see what they want." Sure enough, both of them were crying when he got there, but only James needed changing. Once he calmed down, Lily did too and they both drifted off soon after. "For non identical twins they are remarkably in tune. Changed James and Lily went back to sleep too." Ingrid smiled slightly, a twitch at the side of her mouth as Harry spoke of their kids. "What else horrendously embarrassing can we talk about? How about Harry trying to lie about having a crush on Ingrid?" If they could, Harry was certain his cheeks would be burning. "Can we not?" "You're blood bound now, its not as though she can change her mind about you now."

Accepting defeat, Harry hid his face behind his wife as Vlad set up to thoroughly embarrass him. "They started dating when Harry was in fifth year, everyone knows that bit. But he had a crush on her back in third year, and that was how he ended up in the Hospital Wing for his annual catch up with Madam Pomfrey. Because he was too busy staring at her to realise that trick step on the stairs was there and fell down them." Harry could see the funny side now, but back at school he was somewhat terrified his secretly powerful friend would not take well to Harry crushing on his sister. "Then there was him trying to deny he had a crush on anyone, and suddenly avoiding hanging out with me whenever I was spending time with Ingrid. Between training and secretly being friends with Professor Snape, we managed to hide the Slytherin/Gryffindor sibling bonding pretty well. But then Harry wouldn't turn up, tried to say he was doing homework or not feeling well. I worked it out pretty easily, not that that stopped him denying it."

"Right, just like when you tried to deny getting caught kissing Luna. Not surprising, you have a thing for blondes it seems." Vlad scowled in retaliation, but Erin giggling and kissing his cheek seemed to cheer him up. "Luna... Isn't she the one dating Ginny now? Did you turn her gay Vlad?" "Nice to know your wife has faith in you huh?" "I promise I have no current plans to convert Vlad." Glad the attention was now off him, Harry grinned at his friend. The evening quickly devolved into games of who could embarrass the other best, though all three men were smart enough not to turn on their wives. They called quits an hour before sunrise, so everyone could get home safely, and Harry fully expected the twins would be a pain in the neck all day now as they had mostly slept right through the night. Figuring he could steal a nap before they started fussing, Harry kissed Ingrid good-day and settled next to her in their coffin. "Its my turn to get up with them isn't it?" Nuzzling into her, Harry shrugged. "I don't mind, I love being a dad. Now go to sleep before I sacrifice my nap to touch you." Harry suddenly realised that was a bad thing to say if he wanted sleep, as Ingrid was already tugging at his clothes.

-YDHP-

 **more than likely not great, I apologise for neglecting this so much!**


	10. New Additions

**First off, I'm sorry for abandoning this but I had four active stories and I was getting a lot more prompts then.**

 **This isn't resuming normal service, but I had a free day where the three stories I'm writing don't need updating to stay with at least weekly, so have a little update!**

-YDHP-

"Mama!" "Dada!" James and Lily were both over a year old now, learning to walk and talk and generally drive their parents batty. Harry and Ingrid each picked up an infant, getting sticky kisses and hugs from the children covered in pancake syrup that was more on their hands and faces than in their stomachs. "So, any idea what Vlad is coming over to talk about?" "No idea. Though I sincerely hope it isn't to tell me our mother is pregnant again. Wolfie lucked out, I'm not sure another child would." Inclining his head to agree with his wife, Harry worked on cleaning Lily's mucky face and hands magically. "I do know Erin isn't coming though, she's pregnant again and in the stage of go away Vlad, you're annoying me. Not sure how she doesn't say that all the time to be honest."

"Nice to see you too sis! Hey little monkeys!" Vlad apparated in behind them, both of the twins instantly demanding their uncles attention. Ingrid happily dropped James into Vlad's arms so he could deal with the sticky toddler, and Lily clung to Vlad's other arm and smiled. "So, to what do we owe this displeasure?" Rolling his eyes at his sister, Vlad sat down with the twins still clinging to him. "I thought you would prefer to hear it in person. We're getting a new sibling! Dora is pregnant!" Harry watched carefully for Ingrid's reaction, but she didn't look horrified with the news so he relaxed. "Boy or girl?" "Too soon to tell, I think she can do that spell next week." "Think dad will try to disinherit you and name the new one as heir if its a boy?" Vlad shrugged, or at least tried to with arms full of James and Lily. "No idea. I'm not against the idea, I have plenty to be getting on with, being Grand High Vampire and all. Not to mention husband and father. Though given they will actually be half witch, I won't be surprised if they are the third Dracula to go to Hogwarts."

That was true, neither Vlad or Ingrid had magical parents and they both went, this new Dracula would be halfblood. "True. Kind of funny that they will be in lower years than their nieces and nephew though." "Yeah, though they might be in the same year as my second kid, though with me and Erin it's too soon to guess if they will even be magical." "With you as their father, I don't doubt it for a minute." Vlad nodded up at Harry, arms suddenly freed as the twins decided to toddle off to their toys on the floor. "So, another Dracula. Your dad is what, six hundred? And only started having kids less than thirty years ago. Mind you, imagine how many of you there could have been if he had three every half century or so." Vlad stayed another half an hour to catch up, then sighed as he saw the time. "I better get going, I want to see Victoria then I have to get to Council. Later guys."

After goodbye hugs from the whole family, Vlad disapparated. Putting the twins down for their nap, Harry returned to his wife and wrapped arms around her. "So, how do you really feel about a new sibling?" Whatever it was, she would not have opened up about It in-depth with Vlad there, so he waited until they were alone to ask. "I'm happy for them, what more is there?" Sighing internally at Ingrid's defensive mood, Harry tilted her head up and kissed her. "You can't lie to me remember?" Ingrid scowled but didn't push him away, pressing her face into his chest for a moment. "I just worry I'm going to be reminded of how dad never really wanted me, I don't want to end up insecure over a baby." "Ingrid, your father may be the Prince of darkness, but he's also a complete idiot for not seeing what an amazing, powerful and vampiric work of art you are."

This was the only bone of contention they had ever had, no matter how much Harry reassured her this insecurity still flared occasionally. Vlad was long forgiven, having done his utmost to make sure he never made his sister feel second best but their father had never bothered. Dora had done wonders for the present behaviour of the Count, but the past was still firmly fixed and the only time their father had ever told Ingrid he loved her was when he thought he was dying. Which, despite her frequent and vociferous denial, had a larger impact on Ingrid than it appeared to anyone but Harry. Ingrid simply held tighter to him, soaking up the comfort they gave each other just by being there, being together.

* * *

A little over seven months later, Vlad, Erin and their now two daughters were at Harry and Ingrid's home. Victoria was playing in the corner with James and Lily, Vlad holding two month old Amelia Dracula in his arms. They were waiting for news - Dora was in labour with her daughter. They had had many emotional conversations about how both Ingrid and the Count would take the news, though the father seemed to be perfectly happy about it. Luna Lovegood - now married but not changed her name - apparated into the room. As she now worked at St Mungos - though in psychiatry more than maternity - she was here to update them. "Mother and daughter both doing well. Already showing metamorph abilities, and the Count hasn't even tried to bite the doctor yet."

The slightly dreamy girl had surprised them all in fourth year by saying she knew Vlad and Ingrid were vampires, she just didn't care. So her casual talk of vampires surprised nobody. "Have they finished arguing over names yet?" "I think so, it was hard to work out anything over the laughter of a baby with hair identical to your fathers, except neon pink like her mother." They all chuckled at the image, relieved everything had gone ok. "Vlad and Ingrid can visit, but St Mungos are wary of having too many vampires in one place so the rest of you will have to wait until she's released." Vlad checked Erin didn't mind him leaving before he handed over their daughter, squeezing Ingrid's hand supportively then waiting with Luna while Ingrid said goodbye to Harry. "Just focus on the baby, he isn't going to act up with Vlad and Dora there." Ingrid nodded, kissing him and going to join Luna - they needed her to guide their apparition to St Mungos. The trio disapparated, leaving Harry and Erin with the children.

"Lets hope this is the kick Count Dracula needed." Erin understood - the Count had taken a while to warm to Vlad's half fang girlfriend too. "I hope so. Ingrid's tough, but if he's openly accepting of the new baby but not Ingrid then it's going to break her heart." As Ingrid's best friend, Erin was probably the only person he could talk to about this. "How did little Amelia come about? I thought you two weren't planning on more for a while." "Error in judgement. Vlad didn't realise the contraceptive magic was less effective on non magic folk, he's found the right one now but it was an accident. I don't regret it though, she's beautiful." Amelia was a sweet little thing, that was true. The children were put down for naps, leaving the two adults drinking soya blood while they waited for the Dracula siblings to return.

It was another hour or so before they did come back, and both were smiling brightly. Vlad held out a photo (digital ofcourse) of Dora and the baby, who's hair kept flashing different colours. "Meet Cassiopeia Dracula. Though she's already been dubbed Cassie." "Cassiopeia?" "In honour of Dora's mum, Andromeda. Old wizarding families liked to use the stars for inspiration, and it's unusual enough to appease dad." Ingrid looked surprisingly happy, but Harry was waiting until they were alone to be sure that was the case. Erin and Vlad left to pick up their children and head home, promising to join them to visit Dora in two nights time and Vlad casually disapparated the four of them home.

"Now it's just us, how was it?" "Actually good. Dad sort of apologised to me and Vlad for taking out mum leaving on us. And Cassie is actually quite cute, definitely more Dora than dad. Plus, it was hilarious when a young magical creature specialist training there asked me and Vlad for autographs, but had no idea who dad was." Harry chuckled at the mental image, knowing that Vlad would have been awkward and Ingrid amused and enjoying the attention. "You get to be a big sister all over again. Excited?" "Someone had to torment Vlad or he would have been a total wimpire all his life!"

-YDHP-

 **Short and gooey? Have some family fluff!**


	11. Pre-School

**So, it's been a** ** _while._** **Sorry about that, but this is one of those sseries where I genuinely ran out of ideas, and this recent inspiration for a chapter may well be a one off. So... here we go?**

 **I had to go back and re-read the whole thing, remember the characters and get used to not writing something Vlad/Ingrid or Harry/Vlad... I forgot how funny writing that pickles chapter was...**

-YDHP-

"You must be joking. What possible reason would I agree to this?"

Harry sighed, reminding himself Ingrid's stubbornness was one of the things he loved about her as she scowled at him.

"They _want_ to go. Victoria is already enrolled, and I think it would be a good trial run for school."

"The twins are **not** going to breather school! They're vampires!"

"I know that, but from now to eleven they need a constructive education. If you're _really_ against this, I will home school them, but I want them to socialise with kids their age. _They_ want to go make new friends."

He watched the muscles tense and twitch in Ingrid's jaw, a clear sign she was angry. They had been bound now just over five years, scarcely argued or fought in spite of Harry being a tad hot-headed and Ingrid being the queen of fiery temper. Whether or not their twin children, James and Lily, went to pre-school with Vlad and Erin's elder daughter Victoria - was the first proper bone of contention they had had.

"What's this really about? Breathers? Or that you don't know how to be without the kids, because you've been here with them since they were born?"

"Stop _doing_ that! I hate when you go all bloody therapist on me."

"Then talk to me! If you have a good reason, I'm willing to listen but right now all I'm hearing is the vampire superiority Vlad and I have been fighting since we became friends. You're not like that, so that's not what this is about."

Ingrid turned away, refusing to meet his eyes and Harry hated it - it had been a _very_ long time since she refused to even look at him. Either way, Harry recognised she wasn't about to talk again anytime soon and left her to work through that - James and Lily would be wanting their lunch soon. The house elf watching them popped out to prepare the meal when Harry entered the room, and two little faces turned in his direction.

"Daddy!"

The twins were beautiful little creatures - James had the mercurial eyes of his mother, but Harry's infinitely scruffy hair. Lily had inherited Harry's eyes - her namesakes, really - and her soft black hair had auburn highlights just like Harry's had under the sun, the only remnant of Lily Evans and her fiery red hair. Both had Ingrid's face though, the classic Dracula structure and full lower lip both Ingrid and Vlad had - nothing like Harry's own thin mouth. James even had Vlad's little dimples when he smiled. He didn't resent his son resembling his uncle more than his father, it was hardly their fault Vlad and Ingrid were pure Dracula.

"Hey guys. What's happening here?"

"We painted pictures for mama."

"Mine's of her as a princess!"

They were no great works of art - the twins were barely four - but there was pure love and childlike idolatry for their mother in every messy stroke of finger painting. James was more artistic than Lily, but Lily was undoubtedly her mothers biggest fan. Both gave Harry their biggest toothy smiles, held their hands out for cleaning charms and perched in their children-sized chairs.

Lunch popped up in front of them, Harry's own on the bigger table next to the goblet of soya blood. Ever intuitive to the mood fluctuations of Ingrid Dracula, Harry noted there was no second adult meal. That killed his appetite completely, knowing Ingrid was upset enough to not come out and eat with the kids.

"Where's mama?"

"Mama didn't feel well, she's resting. You can show her your pictures when she gets up okay?"

"Ok daddy. Will you come read with us after lunch?"

"I would love that."

They burrowed into his lap, pointing out the words they understood as Harry read the translated copy of "Beedle the Bard" stories to them. Harry adored spending time with them, would miss them terribly if they _did_ go to pre-school for hours every day but they would also come home and have happy stories of all the fun and learning they did, make new friends and spread that pure and perfect joy they were filled with through the world.

The twins curled up to nap together on the sofa, no longer inconsolable when seperated but they would still reach out and touch somehow when they were close sleeping. Right now, they were loosely holding hands and had matching little smiles.

"Harry?"

"Shh, sleeping twins."

He got up, following Ingrid through to the next room - their vampire hearing would ensure they would hear the twins waking up. Ingrid looked a little uncertain, which was normal when she had been angry earlier. She had never totally mastered apology, even if she knew she was wrong and Harry wasn't prideful enough to force it.

"Feeling better?"

"I didn't go to school. I didn't make friends. I was taught to read by a vampire so old he could hardly see. I guess I... I took it as a personal thing when you told me you thought it would make them better people."

It all rushed out in one go, the slightly lost look on her face making Harry's heart ache for her. He held out his arms, Ingrid wavering for a second before taking her rightful place in his hold. Hugging her close, Harry pressed his cheek to the top of her soft hair and let her take a minute. He still thought some of it was uncertainty about them being away from her, but it all made much more sense now she had said that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise how deep that went for you. This isn't personal Ingrid, I just want them to have a year at pre-school. If it's not for you, or them, then we home school them until Hogwarts. How about we go to the open day with Vlad and Erin, and you can see what it's like?"

Ingrid nodded slightly against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist and he let her soak up the comfort of their blood-bind.

"You up to staying out here? They painted you pictures."

"We're going to need a bigger fridge."

Chuckling, Harry pressed his mouth to hers and felt her smile into the kiss. They were alright for now.

The trip to the pre-school Victoria was already enrolled at was hilarious for Vlad and Erin. Ingrid abhorred all the bright colours, the ordinary breather witches and wizards - obviously the pre-school was for magical children, or else accidental magic would become a problem with their three offspring in one place.

But she _did_ agree that the twins could go for the year, but that her agreement on them going to a real school was still very much pending. Harry considered it a win - it was all he had asked of her, to consider it. James and Lily were **thrilled,** and not even Ingrid Dracula could hide the smile they won from her with their joyful cuddles and 'thank yous'.

"You want to pick these outfits for the first day?"

"Damn straight, you'll just put them in _sweaters_ like a Weasley."

"Says the vampiress who still has her Weasley jumper."

"Shut up."

They, Vlad and Erin all stood outside the pre-school, plastered in sun-screen potions and watching Victoria, James and Lily potter about talking to the other three-and-four year olds just starting there. Several parents eyed Vlad and Harry, still technically 'famous' but thankfully nobody accosted them that day. Their kids melded in effortlessly with the others, and Ingrid adamantly refused to admit she wanted to stay and watch them all day.

"Well I'm staying. You sure you don't want to keep me company?"

Ingrid mentally rocked back and forth, then took the veiled opportunity.

"Better keep an eye on you, scare away the fans."

Ingrid knew full well Harry had eyes for nobody else, but he didn't point that out as they sat down in the observation room to see James and Lily diving in to a pile of building blocks with half a dozen new children. He did spot the emerging joy Ingrid took watching them, seeing them interact with others and looking relaxed and happy.

Exhausted, James and Lily went down to sleep without a peep that evening. Harry found Ingrid drinking some blood in the kitchen, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"Hey beautiful."

"Come to gloat that you were right about preschool?"

"No. I came to see if you were alright."

"Fine."

"Want to try that again and mean it?"

"... No."

Sighing quietly, Harry cuddled her closely.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just thought I would point out there was a bonus you may not have considered."

"Oh?"

Ingrid turned in his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow?

"More time alone? With the kids out for four hours a day?"

Ingrid's eyes lit with understanding, mouth finally tipping up into a smile.

"Good point."

-YDHP-

 **Well, it's an update! This is still on hiatus, because I have no prompts or other ideas but I have missed this story.**


End file.
